fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Ocean
Beautiful Ocean (美しい海 Utsukushī umi) is the first character song for Kurumi Ayano, sung by her voice actress Inoue Marina. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Taiyō wa azuma ni jōshō suru to Nami wa ima made amai sodatsu Seimei ni kuru no yō ni kagayaku Atarashī yoake wo kangei Umi no shita ni betsu no sekai ga aru Sekai no utsukushisa ga sonzai suru Kagayaku ga yō ni shitai Utsukushī umi no yōna Yume no furagumento kara Utsukushī umi no naka de Umi no yō ni jiyū de aru tame ni Dakara, ōpun de yoi Umi wa watashi no ryōdo de Dakara ima anata wa kangaeru ga dekiru Utsukushī umi ga aru koto Tsuki wa totsuzen mizukara wo akiraka Soshite nami ga kae hajimeru Demo subete no wa nachuraru Tsuki ga umi wo sōsa suru Umi wa zotto te mo yoi ga Shikamo sugi kowai ga dekiru Mata hijō ni heiwana ga dekiru Atatakaku watashitachi wo kangei Negai no pīsu kara Utsukushī umi no naka de Umi wa shin no utsukushisa wo hōsha shi Watashi no kokoro wa ririshī Umi wa mina no tame de Issho ni tanoshimu tame ni Hontō ni utsukushī umi de Umi wa anata no kokoro to tamashī wo shizume Nami wo mite Jōge haneru Tsugi no yō ni naritai Kagayakute utsukushī umi Yume no furagumento kara Utsukushī umi no naka de Umi no yō ni jiyū de aru tame ni Dakara, ōpun de yoi Umi wa watashi no ryōdo de Dakara ima anata wa kangaeru ga dekiru Utsukushī umi ga aru koto |-|Kanji= 太陽は東に上昇すると 波は今まで甘い育つ 生命に来るのように輝く 新しい夜明けを歓迎 海の下に別の世界がある 世界の美しさが存在する 輝くがようにしたい 美しい海のような 夢のフラグメントから 美しい海の中で 海のように自由であるために だから、オープンで良い 海は私の領土で だから今あなたは考えるができる 美しい海があること 月は突然自らを明らか そして波が変え始める でもすべてのはナチュラル 月が海を操作する 海はぞっとてもよいが しかもすぎ怖いができる また非常に平和なができる 温かく私たちを歓迎 願いのピースから 美しい海の中で 海は真の美しさを放射し 私の心は凛々しい 海は皆のためで 一緒に楽しむために 本当に美しい海で 海はあなたの心と魂を鎮め 波を見て 上下跳ねる 次のようになりたい 輝くて美しい海 夢のフラグメントから 美しい海の中で 海のように自由であるために だから、オープンで良い 海は私の領土で だから今あなたは考えるができる 美しい海があること |-|English= As the sun rises in the east The waves grow ever sweet It sparkles as it comes to life It welcomes the new dawn Beneath the ocean is another world A world where beauty resides I want to be able to shine Like the beautiful ocean From the fragments of a dream Within the beautiful ocean To be as free as the sea So open and good The ocean is my territory So now you can think That it is a beautiful ocean The moon reveals itself suddenly And the waves start to change But that is all just natural The moon manipulates the sea Although the sea can be frightening And it can be scary too It can also be very peaceful To welcome us warmly From the pieces of a wish Within the beautiful ocean The sea radiates true beauty My heart is in awe The ocean is for everyone To enjoy together It is truly a beautiful ocean The sea calms your heart and soul By watching the waves Bouncing up and down I want to be like The sparkling and beautiful ocean From the fragments of a dream Within the beautiful ocean To be as free as the sea So open and good The ocean is my territory So now you can think That it is a beautiful ocean Video Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures